Rage: Aftermath
by arutka2000
Summary: Now that Naruto has defeated not only the Akatsuki and the Kyuubi, he, the rest of his team, and team Hebi return to Konoha. What does fate have in store? What will the aftermath of his rage result in? Rating will change over time.
1. Return

Aftermath

**Me:****Welcome back, everyone. I know I've been taking my sweet time, but come on. Not everyone can put out a new chapter every week. It's called a job. And mine sucks.**

**Naruto:****Quit whining you big baby and get back to writing. Your making us look bad.**

**Me:****Shut up or else…**

**Naruto:****Or else what?**

**Me:****Maybe I'll tell Hinata-chan what you do at night when you think of her?**

**Naruto:****(blushes badly) Okay! I'll shut up! Just don't say anything!**

**Hinata:****Say anything about what?**

**Naruto:****Uh…uh….uh….nothing.**

**Me:****Oh this is fun. Would you like to know what we were talking about, Hinata?**

**Naruto:****No! That's fine. Come on Hinata-chan, lets go somewhere far, far away from him. Okay?**

**Hinata:****O-okay. **

**Me:****That would have been funny. (sighs) Oh well. Who's giving the disclaimer today.**

**Sasuke:****I'll do it. Alex (the insane author) does not own Naruto. If he did, the dobe would have a girlfriend and I wouldn't be so powerful. I would like to add that I really don't like him. At all.**

**Me:****You know Sasuke, Itachi didn't really appreciate me either. That's why he got the shotgun to the knee cap.**

**Itachi:****(walks in with crutches) The pain! It hurts so much!**

**Me:****Quit being such a baby!**

**Sasuke:****………………**

**Itachi:****………………….**

**Sasuke:****……………….**

**Itachi:****Um….Hi?**

**Sasuke:****(Curse seal lv2 activating) I'm sooooo gonna kill you.**

**Itachi:****Bye! (runs away on crutches)**

**Me:**** What a happy family reunion.**

**Itachi:****(sound of Chidori fills the air) Not the other knee cap!**

**Me:****Heh Heh Heh.**

* * *

Ch1 - Return

Tsunade sat at her desk, battling the greatest enemy of any kage. Paperwork. Pausing for a moment, she turned to look at the portraits of the first 4 Hokages. The Shodaime was her grandfather. The Nindaime was her uncle. The Sandiame was her student. And the Yondaime…well. She was like an aunt to him. He was always finding ways of pissing Jiraiya off while not training or working with his team.

'Why did I agree to come back and do this?' she thought as she returned to the mountainous piles of paperwork. The sound of rapid foot steps approaching her door caught her attention before she returned to work. Without knocking, Shizune blasted through the door and looked at her sensei. "Tsunade-sama" she paused to catch her breath "the Sasuke retrieval team has returned."

Tsunade stood, her body shaking. "Did they accomplish their mission?" She was worried. If Naruto failed again, there was no telling what the council would do.

"The scouts report that there are several ninja accompanying them that were not there when they left. So, if they are returning and with a group of unknown shinobi, then yes. I think they accomplished their goal" Shizune said, trying desperately to get the Hokage to calm down.

"Are there any Injuries, Shizune?" Tsunade asked. Shizune looked down. "That is unknown as well. But…" she trailed off

"But what, Shizune?" inquired Tsunade, not liking where this was heading.

"The scouts report seeing several kage bunshin carrying something." Shizune said quietly, not wanting to finish the current report.

"What kind of something, Shizune?" the Hokage asked, growing more uncomfortable with the situation.

"It-It resembles a……..casket." Shizune finally said. She didn't want to think of the possibilities that it posed.

Tsunade said nothing. She just turned to the window and looked out at the village. "Inform me when they arrive at the gates, Shizune." She said softly. Shizune bowed and exited the room. 'Please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong.' Tsunade repeated to herself.

Approaching Konoha Gates

The mood was somber amidst the team. Yamato and Sai lead, with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino directly behind. Then came Sasuke and Sakura and the rest of Team Hebi. And at the back, Kakashi and Hinata watched Naruto in his self-imposed duty.

_Flashback_

"_Okay Naruto. Your wounds are healed. But remember, you're on the verge of chakra exhaustion. So over don't do anything to over exert yourself, okay?" Sakura spoke, voice filled with the authority of a trained med-nin._

"_I got Sakura-chan." Naruto replied quietly. Naruto tried to stand up on his own, only to collapse just as quickly. "N-Naruto-kun! Are You okay?!" Hinata rushed over to her new boyfriend. "I'm fine, Hina-chan. Just need some help getting up."_

_ Helping her love up, Hinata was about to start walking forward when another voice cut into her thoughts. "You can let go Hinata, I've got him." Turning her head, she saw Kakashi holding him. "Ne, Kakashi -sensei? Can you take me over to Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asked._

_ The copy-nin looked at his student with a questioning glance. "Are you sure Naruto?" he asked, voice filled with worry "I don't want you to have to see…" he couldn't bring himself to say it. 'Ero-sennin's body' Naruto finished for him, mentally. _

"_I'll be okay sensei. I need to ask him to do something for me." Kakashi nodded and they proceeded towards Yamato._

_ Said ANBU watched as his taicho and student approached. "Are you okay, Naruto?" he asked. "Hai, Yamato-sensei. Would do something for me thought?" Yamato nodded. "C-Can you make a casket for Ero-sennin?"_

_ Yamato could sense the barely held back sobs. "Hai, Naruto. I can do that." Forming a few seals, a casket formed before him. The rest of the group watched in amazement, most never having seen Mokuton jutsu. _

_ When it was finished, Naruto let go of Kakashi and slowly approached Jiraiya's body. He then formed the cross-seal for Kage Bunshin and three more Naruto's puffed into existence. "Naruto! I said not to push it!" Sakura began to march forward, only to be caught by Kakashi. "Let him be Sakura." She turned to him "But sensei…" "No Sakura. He needs to do this."_

_ The four Naruto's picked up the body and slowly placed it in the casket. "Sensei? If you could?" Yamato nodded again. A handle grew out of each corner and each Naruto grab one and lifted. "Lets go home" was all Naruto said before walking away._

_Flashback end_

"We're almost there Naruto-kun" Hinata said to her love. "I know Hina-chan, I know." Despite the fact that he was completely exhausted, Naruto refused to let anyone else carry his sensei. Having spent the better part of almost 3 years together, Naruto had grown very attached to Jiraiya. He had come to think of him as the grandfather he had never had (besides the Sandiame). "Naruto. Are you sure you don't want any help?" Kakashi asked for the thousandth time.

"No Kakashi-sensei. It's my duty" Naruto replied for the thousandth time.

Yamato and Sai reached the gate first. "Halt. Identify yourselves." Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu stood before them. "Yamato and the Sasuke Retrieval Team. We're returning from the mission." Yamato called out. The two looked at each other before responding. "Very well. Wait here. Kotetsu, go and inform Shizune-san that the team has returned." Izumo said to his partner. "Hai." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, but Godaime-sama want to know of your return the moment you arrived." Izumo said to Yamato. "I understand."

A few minutes later three people arrived at the gate. "Yamato, report." Tsunade said as she approached him "Was the mission successful?" Yamato nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama. We have returned with Uchiha Sasuke and his team." The Hokage nodded. "Also Tsunade-sama, I would like to report the elimination of the entirety of Akatsuki ."

This caught Tsunade, Shizune and the two guards off guard. "W-what do you mean the entire organization? I mean, I know Jiraiya is strong but…"she stopped as Yamato's face dropped.

"It wasn't Jiraiya-sama that did it. It was Naruto." Yamato said, not bringing his eyes to meet the Hokage. "How could Naruto-kun defeated so many S-class missing nin?!" Shizune asked.

"He used the full power of the Kyuubi." Yamato responded quickly. "Yamato" Tsunade began sweetly "why was he even around them in the first place?" Yamato still did not raise his head, only turned it to the side. Tsunade followed his movement and caught sight of Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto, finally reaching the gate. She started to move towards them.

And stopped dead at the sight of the casket. The somber expression on Naruto's face said it all. "Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked. She peered around the older woman and saw the casket herself. 'Oh Tsunade-sama..' was her only thought.

Naruto walked towards her. He could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm sorry Oba-chan." Tsunade prepared herself for whatever state Jiraiya's body was in. Peering into the casket, she choked back tears as she realized his right arm was gone. She also noticed the hole in his chest, that went straight through.

But what did her in was the smile that adorned his face. The fact he died smiling, ushered a new wave of emotions through her. A single tear found it's way down her cheek. "Oba-chan?" Naruto asked quietly. Too quietly for Tsunade's liking.

"Yes, Naruto?" she replied, her voice faltering at the end "what is it?" Reaching into a pocket, Naruto pulled out the note for Tsunade. "He wanted me to give you this." Not asking how he spoke to Jiraiya, she took it from his hand and began reading.

Finishing the letter, she looked at Naruto.

'Jiraiya…I hope your right. Because if your not, I'll enter the after-life and kill you myself' Tsunade thought. She could imagine what this would do to Naruto's life. Steeling herself like a shinobi, she turned to Kakashi and Yamato. "I want the two of you to take your team and head to the tower."

"Um, Tsunade-sama, what about Ji…" Kakashi was cut off mid-sentence "Naruto, please leave the" she paused "casket here. I'll take care of him."

"No. I can't Baa-chan. It's my duty" Naruto replied.

"Don't give me that, gaki. Go with the others and leave him with me!" Tsunade roared at him. "NO!" he yelled back. In a instant, Tsunade was behind him and then Naruto knew no more. "Kakashi, please take Naruto to the tower now." Said man nodded in understanding. It was an order, not a request.

Picking up the blond, Kakashi looked over at the rest of the group. "Lets go people" Kakashi quietly said before leaping away. The others nodded and followed. Nobody noticed that a single figure leapt in the opposite direction.

Tsunade knelled beside the casket. 'Oh you stupid man. Why did you leave me?' she thought. Behind her, Shizune turned to Izumo and Kotetsu "I understand your orders are to guard the gates, but could you leave for just a few minutes? For Tsunade-sama's sake?" They both nodded and disappeared. Shizune turned back towards Tsunade and approached her.

Kneeling down next to her teacher and friend she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you miss him Tsunade-sama, but remember that he knew what might happen."

Said woman continued to cry but it lessened with each second. Shizune knew the last time her teacher had cried was when her Uncle Dan had been killed. Tsunade had promised never to cry again afterwards.

But some promises are made to be broken.

Konoha Forest

Karin landed on a branch to catch her breath. 'Damn it Sasuke! I should have been the one you chose! Not that little pink haired whore!' she thought to herself. During the trip back to Konoha, she had watched as her beloved Sasuke spent more time with his former teammate.

Peering over her shoulder, Karin took one last look at Konoha. "I hope your happy with that bitch Sasuke." Turning around, she almost fell out of the tree. There before her was one Yakushi Kabuto. Reigning herself in she jump to the tree he was standing in.

"K-Kabuto-sama! What are you doing here?" she asked the spectacled young man. His eyes were closed and gave no response. "Kabuto-sama, are you alright? You don't look well." Indeed his skin had become even paler than before. Almost chalk white. A slight chuckle caught her attention.

The chuckle became a full blown laugh. It was terrifying. She had never heard Kabuto so much as giggle before, but this was not what she expected. It was dark, wicked, almost evil sounding. "Oh Karin. You always were a bit slow to pick up on certain things" he said with a smooth yet condescending tone that didn't belong to Kabuto.

He opened his eyes and Karin took a step back. "No. That's not possible! Your d-dead!" she yelled.

"Sssilly girl. I am not sssooo easssily defeated! I am Orochimaru and I am IMMORTAL!" Orochimaru roared.

He approached Karin slowly, bent down to her ear, and whispered "And you will help me with my revenge."

* * *

**Me:****Finally. Okay, I know. That took way to long to finish but hey, It's done now isn't it? So be happy. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Which hopefully should be before the year ends…..Please don't kill me!**

**Naruto:****Yeah. Hurry up and get on it! These people are loyal readers. Don't waste their time!**

**Me:****Bite me you little ramen eating bastard!**

**Naruto:****Don't make me sick Garra on you.**

**Garra:****………………………………………….**

**Me:****What's his problem?**

**Naruto:****He's upset that you haven't included him in this series or any other story you've written. He might kill you just for that.**

**Garra:****………………………………….. so?**

**Me:****I-I'll try and get you into the next chapter or story, okay? (drops to knees) Please just don't crush me with the sand!**

**Garra:****I won't just crush you, I'll (leans in and whispers). Got it?**

**Me:****(nodding) Y-Y-Yeah, I g-g-got it. (turns to readers) Well until next time……….yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yo. What's up people?**

**Naruto: You're a lazy bastard, you know that?**

**Me: Yeah. I know. I just can't help it. But here's the next chapter of Aftermath. **

**Me: Like I promised it would be.**

**Naruto: Is Gaara in it yet?**

**Me: ………uh, no.**

**Gaara: ……………………………**

**Me: Don't kill me! I promise you, (drops to knees) you will have your own story! I just have to get around to writing it!**

**Gaara: …………Fine. **

**Me: Thank you Kazekage-sama! (whisper myself) But you might just regret it.**

**Gaara: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Just talking to myself. You understand, right?**

**Gaara: …………..(walks away without saying anything).**

**Me: Damn that was close. (Deep Breath) Any who, lets get on with the story shall we? Who's giving the disclaimer this time?**

**Kakashi: (raises hand) Yo. I guess I'll do it today.**

**Me: Before you do, let me ask you one thing. Are you sad you died in chapter 425?**

**Kakashi: Hmm. That's a good question. I'll get back to you on that one. But I digress. **

**Kakashi: Our dear author doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters. If he did, Sasuke wouldn't overpowered and NaruHina would be canon. **

**Kakashi: There, that should do. See you soon (shunshins away).**

**Me: Get back here and answer the question you gray haired prick! (turns to the readers) Well…I guess it's time to go ninja hunt' in again. (grabs and cocks the shotgun) Here Kaka-baka!**

**Itachi: (wonders onto set) Oh Kami. Why have you forsaken me? I mean come on! My knee caps are destroyed!**

**Sasuke: Come out, come out where ever you are Nii-san. We're not done playing.**

**Me: (turns to watch sibling rivalry at it's best) I wonder what kind of health plan Kishimoto-sama give these guys?**

* * *

Aftermath Ch2

"When do you think he'll wake up Kakashi-sensei?" asked a familiar voice. Naruto recognized it as Sakura's. "Soon. Hopefully" came the response. He recognized that voice too. It was Kakashi-sensei's. "hn." And that was definitely Sasuke. 'Wait...Sasuke?' Opening his eyes, Naruto realized where he was. "Why am I in Oba-chan's office?" he asked while still laying down "And why don't I remember coming here?"

Kiba stifled a laugh as Yamato handed Kakashi a roll of Ryo. "Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Hinata's shy and gentle voice penetrated the crowd. 'She cares if I'm okay?' he wondered to himself, when it all came rushing back.

Jiraiya, the Akatsuki, Sasuke, Pein, the Ame villagers, the other Uchiha, Kyuubi, the trip home, and lastly his confrontation with Oba-chan. Everything that had happened over the last few days hit him like a ton of Doton jutsu. Naruto began to weep again. The gathered group could only stand there and watch as one of the most powerful shinobi in the world cried.

Hinata sprang forward once she realized that Naruto was crying. She forced her way through the crowd of ninja and sat down next to the blond. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, letting him cry into her shirt. "It'll be okay Naruto-kun" she said as she began to rock him back and forth "It'll be okay."

"I...I killed them!" he cried into her shirt "I killed the Akatsuki, I killed the bastard fox and I... killed the villagers. I killed innocent people!" Sakura moved to say something, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Let him cry."

She tried to protest, but this time Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked over at him and he just shook his head. She sighed and gave in. "Perhaps" Sai's voice caught them off guard "we should give them some time to themselves." Yamato nodded "I agree with Sai. I think we all need to take a few minutes to collect ourselves."

Kakashi and Yamato then ushered all but the two out of the Hokage's office.

Naruto's tears began to subside. He sniffled and caught the scent of lavenders. Looking up, his blue eyes met her own pale ones. "Why?" he asked her, his voice cracking in the process "Why did you risk your life back in Ame?" Hinata stared into the ocean colored orbs in front of her.

"Because I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened, but before he could say anything Hinata continued. " I used to always cry and give up" Hinata looked away from Naruto "I nearly went the wrong way," Hinata's eyes began to water now "but you... you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you...wanting to overtake you... I wanted to be with you. You changed me. You saved me with your smile. That's why I wasn't afraid."

Suddenly a hand wiped away the tears that had formed. She slowly turned her head back to her crush only to find his face mere inches in front of her own. "Thank you, Hinata" he whispered as his face closed the gap between them. Hinata closed her eyes and prayed this wasn't a dream.

Their lips met after what seemed an eternity. It was soft and gentle as both had never experienced such feeling before. A minute later, they unwillingly pulled away. "For saving me" Naruto finished as he and Hinata open their eyes. Neither said a word as Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her.

Hokage Tower Balcony

Sasuke stared out at the village of his birth. The events that had led up to him returning were ones that he had never even thought of. 'At least Itachi's dead' the Uchiha thought to himself 'but what do I do now?'

On the trip to the tower, Sasuke had an encounter that he'd thought he'd have.

_ Flashback_

_ The Hokage had ordered them to go to the tower. Since he, Jugo, and Suigetsu had decided to stay in Konoha, the order applied to them as well. Lest they anger an already emotional woman. They caught up to Kakashi who was carrying Naruto over his shoulder. Sasuke took the time to look around at the village. He noticed that the people who actually made eye contact with him held nothing but contempt._

_ Flashback break_

Sasuke knew all too well that he wouldn't be welcomed back like nothing had happened. What he hadn't expected was what happened three blocks from the Hokage Tower.

_ Flashback Continue_

_ The entrance to the tower was now visible. A group of young Kunoichi stood near a corner conversing amongst themselves. As the retrieval team and team Hebi approached, they seemed to notice Sasuke. 'Oh great. The fan-girls are ready to pounce again' he mentally groaned to himself. Preparing to run if necessary, he did not prepare for what they did to him._

_ The older looking girls in the group walked up to him and spit in his face and walked away. Everyone else stopped when they noticed Sasuke and what was left of his team had. Kiba was the first to comment. "You didn't think that people would just welcome you back without thought, did you?" the Inuzuka asked. Sasuke, for his part, just stood there in shock. "No" he replied "I honestly didn't but I was not expecting that."_

"_I believe Uchiha" Shino spoke up for the first time during the trip "that you have a long road ahead of you." Sasuke nodded his head. He knew that already. Shino continued "Not only must you prove your loyalty to Konoha once more but you must also prove yourself to the civilians of the village as well. To them, your clan's name is just as bad, if not worse than the Kyuubi."_

_ Again Sasuke was caught off guard. "Now wait just a minute Aburame" he started before he felt a kunai press against his throat. Looking down he found a head of pink hair. "Think before you act Sasuke" Sakura said. "As much as I still care about you, you've proven to us that you cannot be trusted completely." _

_ Kakashi stood still and watched as the kunoichi of his team reacted as she should have. 'She is right. Sasuke already ran off once. But I hope that he can prove his loyalty to the village' he thought. "Okay Sakura, I think Sasuke gets the idea. You can put the kunai down now."_

_ Sakura hesitated for a moment. Slowly, the metal slide away from his neck. "We should get going again" she said. _

_ Everyone turned back around to finish the walk to the tower. A handkerchief found itself to Sasuke's hand, courtesy of the pink haired kunoichi. "Here" she said "clean yourself off." Sasuke took it and began walking with her at the back of the group. _

"_I meant what I said Sasuke" Sakura started "I care about you. But, I will not let it interfere with my duty to the village. If you threaten anyone in any kind of situation before your probation is up and I will personally kill you. Understand?" she asked._

_ Sasuke nodded and handed the handkerchief back to her. "Keep it" she said. By that time, they had reached the Tower._

_ Flashback End_

Now Sasuke stood on a balcony, thinking about his future. ' If I have one' he thought. He was right though. He technically became a nuke-nin the minute he left the village three years ago. And the punishment for that was execution.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura's voice came from behind him. She walked up and stood next to him, but just stared out at the village like he was. "Not much" he replied "just trying to figure out what's going to happen to me."

"And? What have you come up with?" she asked, still not making eye contact. He sighed "Well, since I'm a missing-nin I'm probably going to be executed" he said bluntly. He heard her gasp quietly. 'You've gotten stronger Sakura' he said to himself. "Do you think that's what they'll do?" she asked in a slightly more subdued tone. "Honestly, I don't know. That's the punishment for missing-nin. But there are extenuating circumstances now, aren't there?"

"Oh? And those would be?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke was a little shocked by her attitude. "My help with the Akatuski, Orochimaru, and Itachi" he replied.

"Hahahaha!"

Sasuke turned to look at her. She was laughing at him! "What's so funny about that?" he asked. "Hahahahaha! It's just.......It's just..hahahaha" she continues to laugh "It's just that two out the three things you listed are your fault anyway! Hahahaha!"

Sasuke couldn't believe that Sakura, Sakura of all people, was laughing at him. "Hmph" he grunted as he turned away from her. Suddenly he felt something hit him in the ribs. They cracked under the force and he found himself on the floor. Looking up, he found a furious looking medical-nin. "Just remember one thing Sasuke. I'm watching you. Make a mistake and fractured ribs will be the least of your worries."

As suddenly as in occurred, the anger that filled her eyes and face disappeared and the normal joyous features returned. "Okay?" she asked innocently. Sasuke just nodded dumbly. "Goo" she said "now let's fix those ribs."

'Oh yeah. Aburame was right' he groaned to himself 'a long and painful road.'

Hokage Tower Entrance

"Achoo."

Kiba looked over at Shino. "Dude, did you just sneeze?" he asked the kikaichu user. Shino just looked back to him and stared. After a few moments, Kiba got the idea. "O-okay. I'll leave it alone." Shino retuned to staring out at nothing in particular.

Hokage Tower Roof

Sai sat with his brush and paper drawing what he had witnessed over the last few days. Of course, these pictures would never find there way to Danzo. No, they would stay with him. 'Ever since I joined Team Kakashi' Sai thought 'I've found a new meaning to my life. Memories of my brother are returning. I still do not fully understand emotions, but the longer I stay I may get the hang of it.'

He finished his drawing and looked down at it. I was of Naruto. Half of him was normal but the other half was of the Kyuubi. They were battling each other. 'Now for a title' Sai thought. It came an instant later. "Truth" he said to himself. It fit perfectly.

Hokage Tower Hallway

"Kakashi-taichou, may I ask you something?" Yamato asked. Kakashi looked over at his young contemporary. For once, Kakashi didn't have his Icha Icha Paradise out. "Go ahead Yamato." The Mokuton user nodded. "Do you think Naruto actually killed the Kyuubi?" Kakashi pondered this for a second before nodding. "Yes. I believe he did. Why do you ask?" he replied. Yamato looked at the legendary copy ninja in disbelief.

"How can you say that Kakashi-taichou? I'm mean, yes. Naruto is powerful, but strong enough to kill the most powerful of the Biju? Even if it was in his mind?" Kakashi sighed. "If I've learned anything" Kakashi said "It's that Naruto is always doing the impossible. Never underestimate him. Ever." Yamato listened to the conviction in Kakashi's voice.

'He truly believes in the boy' Yamato thought 'he believes in Naruto down to the very core of his soul.' Yamato contemplated his thoughts on Naruto while across the hall, Kakashi stood with his eyes closed. 'He's close sensei. He so very close to being ready' he thought 'whether or not he wants to know or not.'

Konoha West Gate

Tsunade finally pulled herself together. Whipping away the last of her tears, the Hokage created a Kage Bunshin and ordered it to collect the nearest ANBU cell. Several minutes later, the bunshin returned with the ANBU. Bowing, the lead ANBU asked "What may we assist you with Godaime-sama?" Tsunade looked back the casket. The ANBU looked over at it and one gasped. "Is...is that Jiraiya -sama?" he asked. Tsunade nodded.

"What may we do, Godaime-sama?" he asked again. Tsunade walked back and picked up one end as the bunshin grabbed the other. "Please clear a path to the morgue. Keep the villagers and your fellow shinobi back." The ANBU nodded and replied "Hai."

Main Village Road

"Come on Shikamaru!" Ino yelled "Hurry your butt up too Choji!" The two ninja groaned. "Tell me how we got roped into this again Shikamaru?" Choji asked. The Nara just shrugged. "That's a big help Shika." "Hey" Ino's caught their attention "why is Hokage-sama walking down the road carrying something?"

Shikamaru looked over at the platinum blond. "What are you talking about Ino? I don't see the Hokage" he said. "No, not coming from the tower idiot, heading to the tower. Look" she said pointing down the road coming from the gate. "Hey, there are ANBU too" Choji pointed out.

'ANBU walking with the Hokage in public?' Shikamaru thought. His massive intellect running on overdrive, Shikamaru ran though all the possibilities that could entail the leader of the village's shinobi carrying something and being escorted by ANBU. 'Hm...the only one that really makes sense is...oh no.' he thought.

"Choji" his friend looked over at him "I need you to through me up in the air so I can get a better look at the inside of whatever she's carrying." A foot step behind him made Shikamaru turn around. "Or you could have me use my Byakugan Shikamaru" said Neji. "Neji" Shikamaru began "I didn't know you guys were back already. Wasn't your mission supposed to last longer?" he asked.

Neji opened his mouth to speak, but Lee beat him to it. "Yosh!" the spandex wearing ninja yelled while throwing his fist in the air "It was supposed to last longer but our power of youth enabled us to finish in record time!" Team Asuma sweat-dropped, Tenten sighed, and a vein on Neji's head began to bulge a bit. "What that means" Tenten said "is that Lee carried the client all the way to the village while Neji and I traveled with his cart" 'And I won't stop Neji the next time he tries to kill Lee' she thought to herself.

"He He He" Ino laughed nervously "Let's get back to the topic at hand okay?" she asked. Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement "Yes, lets. So can you do it Neji?" said the shadow user. Neji snorted indignantly "Of course I can. But if I get in trouble for this Shikamaru..." he drifted off. "Yeah, yeah I get it. Just get on with it."

Neji activated his Byakugan and zoomed in on the Hokage. A second later his eyes widened and he took a sharp breath. "By Kami" he whispered. "What do you see Neji?" Tenten asked. 'To surprise him of all people, it's got to be important' she thought. "Neji. What do you see?" Shikamaru reiterated Tenten's question when the Hyuga didn't respond.

"It's Jiraiya-sama" he said quietly "He's dead."

* * *

**Me: So…here's chapter two finally. Hope you all liked it. **

**Naruto: Took you long enough, you lazy bastard.**

**Me:****…..Yes well. I deserved that one. It did take me a long time to get it out.**

**Naruto:****Yeah and Gaara isn't happy.**

**Gaara:****………………….(cracks neck)**

**Me:****O.o**

**Gaara:****…………you have a ten second head start.**

**Me:****Come now Gaara, have mercy.**

**Gaara:****Nine....**

**Me:****Okay. Um thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**Gaara: Eight…**

**Me:****Bye! (runs off)**

**Gaara:****Seven…**

**Naruto:****Oh, this is gonna be good. **

**Gaara:****Six…**

**Hinata:****What's going to be good, Naruto-kun?**

**Gaara:****Five..**

**Naruto: Oh, Hina-chan. Pull up a seat and enjoy the show.**

**Gaara:****Four…**

**Hinata:****O..okay. (sits down)**

**Gaara:****Three…**

**Hinata:****So…what's going on?**

**Gaara:****Two…**

**Naruto:****Gaara's going to have some fun with the author.**

**Gaara:****One…(starts off)**

**Naruto:****Hmmm. Maybe I should go get some popcorn?**

**Me:****H..hey! Sand doesn't belong there!**

**Gaara:****……………..(smirks)**


	3. Revelations and Confusion

**Me: Hey guys. I hope you aren't mad at me for taking so long between chapters. All I can say in my defense is that I'm lazy.**

**Naruto: Um..I don't think that is a defense? I think that is what be might make people angry.**

**Me: o.O Did you just make sense?**

**Sasuke: Holy crap. He did...**

**Naruto: Hey...that hurts guys. I'm can be smart if I put my mind to it.**

**Me: …...............**

**Sasuke: …..............**

**Naruto: Oh go to hell you two!**

**Me: Hey, Sasuke. I thought you were hunting Itachi? Why did you stop?**

**Sasuke: Hmmm. Got boring. It's no fun now that I know he was ordered to kill the clan. **

**Me: Oh come on. Just one more time. Please?**

**Sasuke: No. It's no fun. And don't say please to me again. It's disgusting to hear one man say it ot another.**

**Me:.............**

**Naruto: …............**

**Sasuke: Fuck you both.**

**Me: I'll pass (shivers).**

**Naruto: Me too (shivers).**

**Sasuke: I'm going to kill the two of you. **

**Me: That's the ticket.**

**Naruto: Hey author guy, we need to run. Like, right now. Believe it.**

**Sasuke: You die first for that Naruto!**

**Naruto: Oh shit!**

**Me: Um......While I run, who wants to give the disclaimer this time (ducks under a Chidori).**

**Sakura: I can do it if you'd like?**

**Me: No. you fail.**

**Sakura: What was that (cracks knuckles)?**

**Me: That means go right ahead (side steps Kusanagi)**

**Sakura: The author, arutka2000, doesn't own Naruto. If he did NaruHina would be a given and Sasuke wouldn't be overpowered. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Letter_

**Settings**

_

* * *

_

Revelations and Confusion

Shikamaru stared at Neji. "D-dead?" he stuttered out. "What? How? When?" the questions shot out of Ino's mouth faster that Shikamaru could process. 'What heck is going on?' the young Nara wondered.

**Konoha Main Road**

Tsunade and her Kage Bunshin continued to trudge through the streets of Konoha with the casket containing Jiraiya's body. Konoha was the village her clan had helped found and yet she hated it here. Everyone she loved seemed to die in service to the village.

'Grandfather and Great Uncle died during the Third Great Shinobi War. So did Nawaki and Dan.

Kushina died giving birth to Naruto and Minato was killed sealing the Kyūbi into his son. Sarutobi-sensei died during Orochimaru's attack. Now Jiraiya's gone too' the Godaime Hokage thought, melancholy overcoming her.

The original Tsunade carried the back of the casket. She looked down on her former teammates face. "Never again" she whispered to herself "I vow to never let anyone I love die again." She raised her head to glance at the Hokage Monument "Even if it means I have to die."

"Hokage-sama, wouldn't it be easier just to get him to the tower as quickly as possible?" asked an ANBU in an owl mask. The clone Tsunade nodded to him "Yes it would but we want the villagers to see that even the Sannin are human. They'll gather at the Tower to hear what we say. The original back there" the clone motioned behind her "has somethings to tell the villagers later and rather than waste time informing everyone, just have them follow and tell them to gather at a certain time." The owl masked ANBU just nodded in response.

**Hokage's Office**

A knock on the door alerted Naruto and Hinata to the fact that someone was at the door. Releasing each other from their embrace, they both stood up and Naruto walked over and opened the door to reveal Hatake Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei? What is it?" Naruto asked the masked Jonin. "I received a scroll from Gamakichi that is addressed to you from Jiraiya-sama" he said as he extended his hand out. The blond hesitated for a moment before grabbing the scroll.

"Do you know what it is sensei?" the Genin asked. Kakashi nodded. "Yes. I know what it is and no, not because I read it. I know what's in it because I was there when it was written. So go ahead and read it Naruto" he said. He turned to Hinata "I think you might want to leave Hinata. What he is about to read could be.......disastrous" Kakashi said, trying to choose his words as carefully as possible.

The Hyūga heir shook her head. "If it's as bad as you say it is, then I should stay to comfort Naruto-kun" she said with absolute conviction. Kakashi observed her for a few seconds. 'Ah Minato-sensei, if only you could be here. Your son has a girlfriend and she accepts him for who he is now' he thought. 'Just wait until she finds out his heritage. No one will be able to remove her from his presence again.' Outwardly, Kakashi giggled a little, incurring odd looks from the younger ninja in the room.

Returning his attention to the scroll before him, Naruto opened it and read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you're reading this gaki, it means I died fighting the leader of Akatsuki. Don't be sad kid. I lived a long and very fulfilling life. I will miss peeking into women's hot springs and of course trying to see down Tsunade's blouse. But that's besides the point. _

_Naruto, there are a few things you must know. First of all, only half of the Kyūbi's power is sealed inside of you. Now I know you must be worrying right about now. Don't. The other half was used as part of the sacrifice to the Shinigami. _

_Second, now that I'm gone you are the sole inheritor of the Gama Sage title. After you've read this scroll and the one that I've sealed inside of it, summon Gamabunta and tell him to introduce you to the Gama Elders, Fukusaku and Shima. They will train in the Sage techniques that I was taught._

_Finally Naruto, there is the last thing. By placing a drop of your blood on the bottom of this page, the scroll mentioned above will be summoned. It was left in my care by your father, so that one day you would receive it. All I know is it should tell you who you parents are. That's all I can tell you._

_That's all kid. I know you will bring peace to the world. I believe in you. Good luck Naruto._

_Your Ero-Sennin,_

_Jiraiya_

Naruto finished reading the scroll and dropped it. Tears began to fall down his face again. Hinata moved to comfort him while Kakashi picked up the scroll. "There, there Naruto-kun" the young Hyūga spoke softly "it'll be okay. I'm here for you." The now former Jinchūriki held onto Hinata as hard as possible as if she was going to disappear.

Naruto's tears finally dried a couple of minutes later. "Thank you again Hinata-chan" he said quietly. "I'm sorry you had to see that Kakashi-sensei" he said turning to the Copy Ninja. Said shinobi just waved it off. "No problem Naruto" he said. "Here's the scroll back. Here is where you apply your blood" he indicated by pointing to the little open box on the bottom of the page.

Naruto nodded and bite his thumb and wiped his blood on the exact place. The scroll glowed and a puff of smoke released the seal on the scroll. Naruto caught the second scroll that popped out of the first. Rolling up the first, he looked it over and tried to open it.

Nothing

"Naruto-kun, I think it has another blood seal on it" Hinata interjected as she watched her beloved struggle to open it. "Ah" was the blonds intelligent answer. On one end of the scroll, Naruto found a similar box to the one on Jiraiya's letter. Swiping more blood on the box, Naruto then tried to open it. To his amazement, it peeled open easily. He began to read again:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello son. If you are reading this scroll, then Jiraiya-sensei has decided that you are ready to know the truth. _

_The truth is Naruto, you were not chosen at random to be the jailer for the Kyūbi. You were not an orphan until the moment I sealed the demon into you. _

_First, I will tell you about your mother. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was a beautiful woman. Long red hair, green eyes, and the most amazing sense of humor I've ever experienced. She came from the Land of Whirlpool where she was an amazing kunoichi. Her clan was among the most prominent in the village. _

_When the Kyūbi first began moving, it destroyed Rasengakure. The whole village was destroyed along with everyone in it. We received word of the destruction three days before the Kyūbi arrived here in Konoha. When you mother found out, she was devastated and went into labor. She died during your birth. Don't ever blame yourself for it. She wouldn't want that and neither do I._

_My name is Namikaze Minato. I was born here in Konoha. I had no clan, no family, and no one to help me. I came to be under Jiraiya-sensei after I graduated the Academy at ten. Later I became a Jonin and got a team. Kakashi, Obito and, Rin. The Third Shinobi Wars broke during this time and at the same time I created my most powerful and widely recognized technique, the Hiraishin no Jutsu. I earned the name __Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō._

_After the war, I was elected to the position of Yondaime Hokage. I was chosen over, amongst others, the Sannin Orochimaru. I became the youngest Hokage ever. _

_I've been Hokage for barely a year and now I'm going to sacrifice myself for the village. Who would've thought?_

_I'm sealing the Kyūbi's power into you, so that you can use it. I have no other reason for it._

_You are my and your mothers heir Naruto. We leave to you another scroll inside this one. It contains the Hiraishin, all information on the Rasengan if the old man hasn't taught you it yet, a few of my tri-tipped kunai for the Hiraishin, mine and your mothers favorite jutsu, and a set of special swords. One from me and the other from your mother. _

_I want you to be seen as a hero by the village, but I didn't become Hokage by being naive. They will most likely hate you and see you as the Kyūbi. Overcome their shortsightedness. You are my son and never forget that. You are Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and don't let the village ever forget that. _

_I love you son._

_Namikaze Minato_

Naruto stood in silence. "He was my father" he whispered. Hinata read the letter quickly and gasped. "N-Naruto-kun? Y-Your father was the-the" "Yondaime Hokage" Kakashi interrupted. "That is correct Hinata."

The blond looked at his sensei. "You knew all along Kakashi-sensei?" he growled, his eyes taking on a violet tint. 'What is that?' Kakashi thought to himself, noticing the color change.

"No, Naruto. I had a theory, but watching your reaction confirmed it. I should have know from the start. I mean, you look like a clone of Minato-sensei." The blonds eyes changed back to their normal blue. 'Thank Kami for small miracles' Kakashi thought.

"So what are you going to do now, Naruto?" Hinata asked the blond. He walked over to the window and just stared out at the village. The pale-eyed beauty followed and stood beside him. An arm wrapped itself her waist. Turning her head to him, she found him grinning at her.

'That beautiful smile' she thought 'is what drew me to him and then everything I learned about him kept me ensnared' Hinata sighed in contentment. "To answer you Hinata" Naruto's voice broke her out of her reverie "I'm going to learn the Hiraishin. Then, I'm going to become the Rokudaime Hokage. How's that for goal setting?" he asked with the grin still plastered on his face.

Hinata giggled and Kakashi chuckled in the back.

**Base of the Hokage Tower**

Kakashi had told the rest of the Sasuke Retrieval ream and Team Hebi to wait down at the base of the Tower. "So, Shino. What do you think was in that scroll Kakashi-sensei took up to Naruto?" Kiba asked curiously.

"..........." Shino replied. Kiba sighed, getting the message his teammate was giving him. 'Leave it alone? How can I leave it alone at a time lik...'Kiba was cut off mid thought as the wind shifted and he caught the scent of the Hokage. "Finally. Hokage-sama is close by" the Inuzuka informed the rest of the nearby ninja.

The others nodded. 'Thank Kami for small miracles' Sasuke thought to himself. During the time they had all been standing around, Sasuke had not said another word to anyone, lest Sakura find offense in it. 'At least she became a strong while I was gone' he said to himself. Truthfully, Sasuke had expected Sakura to still be the weak kunoichi who did nothing.

That idea went out the window the first time they encountered each other at Orochimaru's base earlier in the year. The power behind her strikes had impressed the last Uchiha. 'She could kill me if she really wanted to.'

Sakura, for her part, had been repressing all the pent up emotion towards Sasuke since they returned to Konoha. 'We still love him!' her Inner Sakura shouted. 'I know we do, but what he did still makes him a traitor. I'll forgive him, but not before he suffers a bit' Sakura thought, deflating Inner Sakura's elation.

Off to the side, Suigetsu and Jugo stood completely unaffected by the events going on around them. "You know what Jugo?" Suigetsu asked his large and slightly unbalanced comrade "It's so much quieter with Karin gone." Jugo just nodded in response.

Taking a sip of his water, Suigetsu did something he was unaccustomed to. He thought about his future. 'I wonder if they'll let me n' Jugo become Konoha ninja?' he thought. 'Do I want to be a Leaf-nin?' the young man pondered. 'Well, can't hurt. Gives me a home base to find the rest of the Legendary Swordsman. And of course, remove them from their swords.'

"Hokage-sama has arrived" came Shino's voice, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. Kiba made a mental note on these words of Shino's. The Aburame had spoken more in the last few days then Kiba had heard in the years they'd been a team. It set him on edge.

"You all wait here. I'm going to go see if the Hokage needs us to do anything" Yamato called out to the group. A few leaps later, he found himself beside the Hokage and the accompanying ANBU. "Hokage-sama, is there anything you require us to do?" he asked questioningly. "Yes Tenzo, there is" Tsunade said from the back "I need you and the ANBU to stand at the gates and begin informing people that I will be making a few announcements in a few hours."

Yamato did the calculations in his head. 'Lets see. It's eleven hundred hours now so...' he drifted off for a moment "So, at about sixteen hundred hours Hokage-sama?" he inquired, hoping that five hours would be enough. Both she and the clone nodded. Ten minutes later they arrived at the Tower. Tsunade set the casket down at the entrance to the Tower and dispelled the clone. Sakura approached her sensei and hugged the older woman. Tsunade wanted to cry again but forced it back down.

"Thank you, Sakura" the Hokage said softly. The ANBU and Yamato created a semi-circle around the front door of the Tower. "Go ahead and go inside Hokage-sama. We will inform everyone of the announcements later" Yamato told her. Again she nodded.

Tsunade turned to the assembled Chûnin and Team Hebi members. "If you all wouldn't mind helping me get him inside?" she asked in a 'You don't have a choice' tone. The young teens all quickly gripped the casket and together carried Jiraiya's mortal remains inside the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Office**

Kakashi coughed. "If I can interrupt this touching moment for a second?" he requested. The two teens turned quickly to him, each with a slight blush adorning their cheeks. "Hokage-sama has arrived, if you two didn't notice. So rather than her getting up here and yelling at us for not helping, why don't we go down there and help?"

"Yeah....good idea Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said "I don't feel like being pummeled by her fists again."

**Outside the Tower**

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Team Gai stood on a nearby roof and listened to the ANBU. "Godaime-sama has requested that the entire village gather in front of the Hokage Tower at 4 pm for important announcements. Please return here at four for the Hokage's announcements. Attendance is mandatory.

'Mandatory?' Shikamaru thought. "What kind of announcement requires mandatory attendance?" he said aloud. "Hmmm. It may be about what happened to Jiraiya-sama, Shikamaru." Neji countered. Shikamaru nodded his head. "That may be true" he began "but then, it would require the shinobi and kunoichi of the village. Not the villagers."

"Hey, has anyone seen forehead girl or Naruto anywhere?" Ino asked the others. "Now that you mention it, I haven't Ino" Choji replied. "No, I have not seen them either." said Neji "I also have not seen Hinata-sama's team either" he added.

"It is possible they are out on missions right now." Shikamaru stated. "It is possible" Neji said to the Nara "When I saw Hiashi-sama, he told me Hinata-sama was on a mission with Team Kakashi. I do not know if they've returned yet or not."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the announcements just like everyone else then" Shikamaru said.

**Rice Country**

"Ssso Karin, what do you think of my new Curse Seal?" Orochimaru asked the kunoichi. Karin stood near him tilting her head back and forth. "It feels wonderful, Orochimaru-sama! I thought the Heaven Seal was the most powerful?" she inquired.

Orochimaru chuckled in Kabuto's voice. "It was Karin, but I made a modification to it after taking over Kabuto's body." 'He knew so much about medical ninjutsu' the Sannin thought to himself. "The Cursed Seal of Hell" he continued "that is on the back of your neck attached itself directly to not your chakra coils but to you physical spinal cord" the cold-blooded Sannin told her.

"You see, it enhances the rate at which the electrical impulses in the nerves reach the brain, increasing response time by nearly triple the average. The survival rate has also risen. Because my fangs make direct contact to the spinal cord, the venom to form the seal is implanted at a point that can travel up the blood vessels and nerves and reach the brain easily. The old way was so ineffective."

Karin looked at the Sannin with a near worshiping fascination. "What is the survival rate now Orochimaru-sama?" asked the former researcher. "Ah, Karin, I'm so glad you asked. The survival rate is now ninety percent! Almost all Oto ninja will become curse seal enhanced! This time, Karin, this time Konoha will fall!"

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading everyone.**

**Sakura: You know, I read your profile while I was waiting.**

**Me: (gulps) Okay? What about it**

**Sakura: You know what about it.**

**Me: Oh come on! I finally out run Sasuke and now you want to hurt me?**

**Sakura: More or less.**

**Me: (whimpers)**

**Sakura: Just stand still and take it like a man, okay?**

**Me: (runs)**

**Sakura: Always the hard way (gives chase)**

**Itachi: (wonders onto set) Oh Kami-sama, why have you forsaken me? Again?!**

**Madara: Oh, there you are Itachi. (Insert malevolent look) Time for target practice. **

**Itachi: Not again! **

**Madara: Heh heh heh **


End file.
